Sins of the Fathers: Story Trailers
by Lu Bane Na
Summary: 20yrs following the 4th Shinobi War, read as Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage, father, and Savior, tries to handle his role as the Child of Prophecy to keep his village, his family, and the Elemental Nations out of the throes of chaos when he simply traded one bad guy in plain sight for thousands in the shadows. Series of 'RWBY'-like "trailers" for important characters in a future story.


Hello, Everyone. This is Lu Bane, aka 'Adm. Thundercock', formerly known as Lucas Bane, with something special I made. You guys remember my 'Sins of the Father' challenge? hahaha, of course you don't. It only got like 200 views. Well, I got sick of it being in my head and the only semblance of it being a challenge to people who don't even click on the story to see what it is, SO...I decided to write out the prologue to the story I had dreamed of. I know alot of people are going to shit in my cereal for posting this when I haven't updated Final Fantasy VII/Highschool DxD in over a year. Well, I did post 'April's Fool' as a chapter update on April 1st. Boy, that pissed off alot of people. People just can't take a joke, especially when I'm just trying to lighten the mood since my commitment keeps me busy at all hours of the day sans TAPS. It's not like I can just waltz up to someone's computer and be like "Yo, I gots to get on the Internet box and write a story of fictional characters fighting each other and no, I don't gets money."

Yeah, that'll be real convincing.

Anyway, here it is. Please leave a review once you have read ALL of it, including the long author's note at the end.

* * *

><p>War...is Hell.<p>

It's a universally accepted fact, yet somehow it has remained.

The world is populated by nearly five million humans, about half being within a large collection of countries called the _Elemental Nations_. It is called this as each country is named after an element of nature with which they are most in-tuned with. Fire Country's shinobi's most common elemental affinity is Fire/_Katon_, Wind Country's is Wind/_Futon_, Lightning Country's main element is Lightning/_Raiton_, Water Country's Water/_Suiton_, and Rock Country is most famous for their Earth/_Doton_ jutsu.

As long as there are differences and disputes in ideologies, religions, moral ethics, territories, or political views, than there will always be diversity. Diversity breeds rivalry and adversity. Rivalry and adversity breeds distrust which evolves into hatred. Hatred brings about intolerance and fighting. With fighting comes bloodshed, then war, then more anger and sorrow that breeds more hatred and intolerance. This cycles back to more war and pain and anger-a never ending cycle.

Only by understanding the pain of others can one understand that person, and even then, the chances of them getting rid of all anger between them is bleak. War has covered the world over three times, each worse than the last, casting its sorrow and anger over the people who inhabit it.

However, one young shinobi sought to break this cycle as the fourth and largest world war approached from the horizon like a locust swarm as it foreshadowed events that would decide there and then the fate of the world.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, orphaned son of the _Kiroii Senkoi_/Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage-Minato Namikaze and the Red Death of Konoha-Kushina Uzumaki. The day of his birth, the legendary and most powerful of the Bijou/chakra monster, the nine-tailed Kyuubi no Yoko broke free from the seal on Kushina's stomach thanks to the actions of a masked man who used it to destroy much of Konoha, 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves.' With no other choice, Minato used a sacrificial jutsu to summon the Shinigami, the 'Death God', to split the Kyuubi's chakra between him and his son, and to seal the soul of the beast into the baby. Despite both dying parents' wish for him to be seen as a hero, it was anything but.

But there was something different about Naruto Uzumaki.

Despite how bleak and trying his childhood was, despite the angst and loneliness of it all forced on him by his own village and the seemingly endless contempt everyone held for him, and no matter how justified he would've been had he took his anger out on his home, he sought to change their opinions of him no matter how difficult life got. He fought and bled and cried and suffered both physical and emotional trauma as he moved through his ninja career, slowly gaining friends and allies as he traveled the world and fought against seemingly insurmountable opponents with a will that burned like a wild fire.

Even with the death of his two Senseis and the destruction of his village, he fought and overcame both the demon's influence inside him and a ninja who possessed the power and strength that made him a god among ninjas, capable of destroying an entire village with a single jutsu leaving nothing but a giant crater as if an asteroid crashed into its center, or even raising the dead and stealing one's soul.

As the fourth world war was declared and all nations prepared to fight against a long-thought dead enemy whose very name was legendary and power incarnate, Naruto challenged the legendary demon sealed within his own gut at birth and was able to overcome his own anti-self and the demon's near infinite hatred.

He and all five of the great shinobi villages fought together for the first time in history to combat the threat of a man whose skills and power made him a god amongst men during his time with only one man ever being his equal. Through numerous revelations, the supposed threat wasn't actually who he said he was, but that didn't matter as said 'threat' was summoned in an undying body along with an army of undead shinobi of all imposing skill levels. This man single handedly destroyed an entire division consisting of four thousand shinobi upon his resurrection and demonstrated powers unbelievable, such as summoning massive asteroids with merely three hand-signs.

Even with all of the nations against him and his protege, his army all but destroyed, he-Madara Uchiha- and Obito Uchiha stood against the remaining ten thousand shinobi of the Allied Shinobi Alliance atop the incomplete, but still extremely dangerous, instrument of their desires, the legendary Juubi. Though with only seven out of the nine needed Bijou acquired, it was still more than capable of causing destruction on an indescribable scale.

As the battle raged on, Killer B, a shinobi of Kumogakure and container of the eight-tailed Bijou, and best friend of Naruto, was defeated and had his demon buddy extracted. Obito, who had absorbed the Juubi to become its Jinchuuriki, was eventually defeated by the last Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, and the resurrected past Hokages, who was able to successfully extract the eight trapped Bijou, only for them all to be restrained by a fully revived Madara Uchiha who forced Obito to use the Rinnegan's ability to revive him, and have their Bijou extracted, making him the new Juubi container.

Upon this bleak and tragic moment, when all hope is lost and resistance proves futile against the unstoppable and invincible Uchiha, despite the aid of the resurrected Hokages Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and Minato Namikaze, something unforeseeable to even Madara happens:

Sasuke Uchiha gives Naruto his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in his last dying moments from being impaled by his own sword thanks in no small part to Madara, and this unlocks the Rinnegan, the ultimate doujutsu that belonged to the fabled Sage of Six Paths who originally defeated the Juubi, sealing its body within the moon as its prison and creating the nine Bijou, and now he has it. The only person to have ever unlocked it naturally was Madara Uchiha himself before he'd died so many decades ago.

His resurrected father explains that he'd recently before his death discovered his relation to the Senju but had not the chance to tell Tsunade, thus receiving a chakra enhanced kick, followed by an ax kick, from Tsunade to his nuts and a chakra receiver rod up his ass from Naruto, which was then kicked further in via Tsunade's foot, for not mentioning this sooner.

With his new Rinnegan and guidance from the chakra spirit of the original Sage of Six Paths himself that now inhabits his mind, Naruto is able to evenly face off against Madara Uchiha. The battle reshapes the entire region of the country, forever changing the geographical map and creating several new valleys and mountains ranges, as well as destroying an equal number. The area under them became a deep valley bordered by the sea and cut off from the mainland by massive volcano ranges as well as breaking off from the mainland outside the ranges by a massive bottomless fissure. This land, isolated from the world, would later come to be called 'The Valley of the Transcendent Ones'. Naruto's determination both frustrates and impresses the immortal Uchiha, garnering the man's respect unlike the five Kage he fought.

It is unclear, but at one point during the fight, Madara captured Naruto in a Tsukuyomi, the ultimate gengutsu capable by the Sharingan. Naruto never told anyone what happened within the gengutsu world, but it changed him immensely. While his drive remained as strong as ever, Minato would later remark to Kakashi that there was a fear and anger in Naruto that was disturbing. After that battle, the fight lasts for two full days before Naruto is able to finally defeat Madara.

Using a near suicidal _Banshou Tenin_/Almighty Pull, Naruto rips out a huge chunk of the moon and crashes it on top of Madara's head, giving him enough time to use his new found powers to pull the Juubi's power out before sealing up Madara inside the remnants of the moon rubble, creating a secondary moon from the rubble with a _Chibaku Tensei_/Planetary Devastation. This combination proves to be very draining, so much so that it destroys the majority of his chakra network since his chakra coils weren't completely adjusted to the usage of the Rinnegan's might powers. Having no choice yet fulfilling his promise to the Bijou, he releases their spirits to be temporarily powerless but free, which for some odd plot-developing reason brings back to life the dead Jinchuuriki as well, and Naruto uses their original powers to modify his body to keep himself alive, making himself a pseudo-Juubi Jinchuuriki body, just the power's in his body and he doesn't have the soul to deal with.

For the next several weeks, mourning for those lost is all that can be done. The _Tsuchikage_ of_ Iwagakure no Sato_, Ohnoki 'of Both Sides', perished in the final days of the war. Several years after the war, Mei Terumi, the _Godaime_/Fifth Mizukage of _Kirigakure no Sato_/Village Hidden in the Mist, dies of some complex injuries from the war, or so it is reported. Kurotsuchi, Ohnoki's granddaughter, replaces him as the _Yondaime/_Fourth Tsuchikage and a more confident and headstrong Chojuro, left hand man of Mei Terumi and leader of the newly recreated Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, becomes the _Rokudaime_/Sixth Mizukage.

Naruto Uzumaki finally achieves his dream of becoming Hokage, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Though he is incapable of any jutsu above C-rank, the powers of the Juubi he stole from Madara to modify his body give him several superhuman attributes that still keep him at Mid-Kage level in all areas of combat outside of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Add those with the peripheral abilities of his Rinnegan such as seeing chakra, enhanced eyesight with some precognitive aid, toned-down_ Shinra Tensei_ (Almighty Push/Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God) and _Banshou Tenin_, his affinity to all elements and his Six Paths technique, along with the insane precognitive aid given by the EMS, and he is still easily kage level, though not being able to use his Kage Bunshin anymore caused him great sorrow...especially when he couldn't use it to do paperwork, that being a secret he hid from the Sandaime and Tsunade so he could show them up after becoming the Hokage.

Naruto officially hates Karma.

Well, during his current reign as Hokage, the village has flourished and made a healthy comeback after losing 70% of their total forces. Because of Naruto's fried chakra network, he couldn't use _Gedo Art: Rinne Tensei_ to bring any back to life. The casualties were similar to all the major and minor villages so no one even dared to try to attack each other. Plus, after the first three years of peace, there were even movements among some shinobi and civilians to just get rid of the ninja system altogether given how it takes only the will of one man to cause the death of over 230,000 lives, including civilian lives lost as the battles of the war were more spread out then previously believed and the attacks of the Juubi were immeasurably powerful.

This movement gained plenty of momentum for fear of a village attacking and restarting another war in hopes of making a quick victory. After about ten more years and not even a skirmish between two villages' shinobi, the hype began to calm down and people were starting to believe that lasting peace had finally arrived.

Another thing during his reign as Rokudaime Hokage was Naruto finally finding love. No, it wasn't Hinata. She'd merely had a severe case of Hero Complex, but it had died down during the war. She got together with Rock Lee surprisingly. With her '_all seeing eyes,_' she'd looked past his bushy eyebrows, green spandex suit, and teeth as bright as the sun and saw the beauty of his Flames of Youth.

It wasn't Sakura. She's still single, mainly cuz she has become a Tsunade-clone personality wise, nothing similar in physique. She has a career at the hospital wear she works and trains the next generation of field medics.

No, the woman who Naruto started dating a few years after the war and married not even a year later was his former sister-figure, Shizune. No one commented about the age difference. In fact, Naruto got thumbs-up and props for bagging an older woman while Shizune received the same for snatching a younger, very powerful Hokage.

It started with Naruto doing monthly check-ups with Tsunade and Shizune about his chakra system. Eventually, all three accepted that the damage was irreversible. Slightly depressed, he was checked up on regularly by his friends, but eventually, only Shizune would come by. They started hanging out a good bit in hopes of getting him out of his funk. People would jokingly comment that Shizune was taking him on dates. That became reality months after they started hanging out more. It was very difficult for Shizune to stomach because of a horrible truth she'd deducted from her interactions with Naruto.

For all of his claims of loving Sakura years ago, and being so ignorant and oblivious to any certain types of female attention, Shizune discovered that Naruto truly didn't understand what love was. He thought it was just another emotion that you could easily give to everyone and vice versa. The epiphany made her nauseous and enraged; so much in fact that it took Guy opening five of the eight celestial gates and a conveniently-timed Gaara visiting to restrain her from poisoning the entire water supply of Konoha who were responsible because of their neglectful treatment of him as a child growing up.

When they finally calmed her down and heard her news, they were very troubled and decided that only Naruto's closest confidants should know of this. While Hinata was devastated, she found an inkling of relief for an actual reason existing as to why Naruto never gave her a reply after her confession before being nearly killed by Pein. Sakura suffered an extreme case of guilty conscious and had to steer clear from Shizune and surprisingly Ayame for several months. The ramen stand girl was perhaps the most irate about it, so much so that Tsunade had to perform daily health inspections on the Ichiraku stand to make sure she didn't try to pull a Shizune. It took several months to calm down, but they both came together and used that time to help Naruto understand just how serious and unique the emotion that love really was.

After an entire year of hard work, they'd managed to help Naruto understand his feelings, not even noticing that they'd basically been dating the same guy the entire time. Well, after so long, one thing led to another and Shizune and Ayame gave Naruto plenty of signs about wanting to step up their relationship. Naruto being as dense as he was, forced Shizune to corner him and put him on his knees before practically handing him a written script of the proposal she had always dreamed that the right guy would say to her. Ayame was just as bad, but with more kindness and less domination with promise of free ramen if she was his wife.

The wedding would have been enormous if they'd let Tsunade handle the preparations, but the three love birds decided on a smaller wedding with a select few people, those being the remnants of the Konoha 12, Killer B and his brother/Raikage A, and Mabui (who'd survived since the Juubi bijoudama had destroyed most of the Shinobi Alliance HQ but throwing her out of the way in the shockwave, including a few others), the other kages, and a couple of daimyos, as well as the reformed Bijou with their respective former vessels.

With this, Naruto restarted the Uzumaki Clan, but it had a new kekkai genkai added to the longevity, chakra chains, and chakra reserves: a natural, near superhuman body thanks to the Juubi's powers changing Naruto's body that makes its skin as hard as iron and a mild case of muscular hypertrophy for the males that'd naturally give them physical strength and muscle mass beyond that of normal humans, with the same going to the females but to a more feminine degree, and it weakened the subconscious limiters the brain puts on the human body's application of its strength to protect it from destroying itself, thus increasing their strength 10x that of what it is for other normal people their age.

This knowledge was backed and confirmed when Naruto and Shizune had their first child a year later. The girl named Kinana was born with slightly stronger muscles and tough skin, and could already start walking at four months of age. Naruto and Shizune went on to have three more children the following three years, a boy, then a pair of twin girls, respectively named Jiraiya, Kushina, and Tsu (short for Tsunade). Within those four years, he and Ayame had two, a pair of twin girls named Aya and Fuya, born the first year and third year respectively. However, this wouldn't be the end of Naruto's love story.

During the period between the birth of his first two kids, he's approached by Shion, who reminded him of their agreement. After a scolding and beating from Shizune, as well as him sleeping on the couch for the next week before she finally relented, he had a private marriage with Shion and the two conceived a girl named Alma.

And the romance didn't end there. After a particularly hard day of work and getting wasted with the guys, Naruto ended up having a one night stand with a dignitary from Kumogakure, that woman being Mabui. Neither remembered much later on but both wanted to keep this a secret, so they acted like it never happen, despite the feelings both thought might've existed. Later on, Mabui learned she was pregnant and sent a letter to Naruto, explaining what she knew. With great trepidation and fear, he and Mabui explained the situation to Shizune and Ayame, who proceeded to turn Naruto's ballsack into a porcupine with poisonous senbon needles and the latter to not make him ramen for a month and warned all shops and her dad to not make any for Naruto or receive her wrath. He recovered, but you can always see him rub his twig and berries from the sensation of phantom pains and he made it a law to forbid any mention of his ramen punishment since he was very much miserable that time.

They agreed for the child to be raised in Kumogakure with his mother. The day of his birth, Mabui had went through so much pain she punched Naruto for saying something stupid, nearly knocking him out. When the child was born, Mabui was passed out and Naruto was feeling dizzy from the blow. When the doctor asked what the boy's name was, Naruto, still out of it, mumbled 'Sue me,' commenting on getting hit. The doctor gave him a weird look but filed it anyway, thus revealing how they had a son named Sue. **(A/N: I hope somebody knows where I'm gonna go with that. XD )**

A few years later, Naruto is able to secure a contract with Spring/Snow Country thanks to his influence with the Daimyo, Kazahana Koyuki, which agreed to share technology and manpower between the countries, the latter on a basis of necessity. With Konoha, Suna, and Kumo's sponsoring and funding, Spring is able to lay down thousands of miles of train tracks that open up businesses and other money and job making stations throughout a dozen different countries, as well as make an airport within the major villages for its blimps.

The purpose of the blimps were varied, but none unimportant. The blimps were large enough to comfortably carry 150 personnel outside of the crew. The plan is to have a fleet of airships for each country, placed in strategic points to allow a quick response team to move against a threat or emergency. The first role would be the Mercy-class blimps that were designed to be a mobile, air-borne hospital. These would fly out in a patrol-like fashion to respond to an emergency that would require medical attention yet would not be able to make it to a ground hospital. The results were astounding within the first years of their deployment, bringing aid to villages and outposts normally out of professional medical reach, which was often, especially with the 'Insurrection War' that the continent was in.

Since the total number of shinobi still alive after the 4th Great Shinobi World War was below ten percent, missing nin and bandits alike formed massive armies in order to overthrow the Hidden Villages, serving two purposes of getting rid of Hunter nin groups and the shinobi teams who assigned to stop bandits from doing what they please. While not as powerful as the hidden villages and their new technological prowess, they were effective using terrorist actions and blending into society if they weren't a missing known in the bingo book.

The next role was followed by the construction of the Kage-class blimps that served as a mobile military fire base, capable of carrying 50 battle-ready shinobi to a deployment zone in response to anything from missing nin, bandits, or the unlikely battle group from another hidden village. These blimps could scout ahead of the battle group with inventions inspired by the soldiers from the Village Hidden in the Sky. Dozens of gliders were able to leave the ship and go on patrols and able to come back hours later. These blimps are more armored, with thin plates of steel to offer some protection though light enough to not weigh the ship down. Besides the contingent of ninja on board, the ship was armed with ten cannons mounted on swivels: two on the bow and stern and two on top for defense against aerial enemies, two heavy cannons on the port and starboard sides with two pointed at the ground on the bottom of the ship, and finally a storage of detonation clay for aerial bombardments.

The final type of airships are the Hawk-class that are designed for the purpose of being communication hubs. They are smaller then the other types, though heavily armored, and they connect all of the airships together by an extremely thin and long wire that allows for the ships to communicate with each other via radio and have a new early warning sensor system called a 'radar' that copies and uses the echolocation abilities often found in bats and dolphins to bounce invisible chakra waves off of all objects within range, causing a 'ping' to appear whenever the wave hits any chakra source larger than a civilian's within the mind of a group of sensor nin that gives them an image and estimate distance of the chakra source.

A battle group is made up of one Mercy-class, two Hawk-class, and seven Kage-class, and so far, there hasn't been any destroyed in the past 13 years since they first went into service.

However, a new type of airship called the Bijou-class 'Aircraft Carrier' is undergoing secret construction and is funded by Kumo, Konoha, Ame and Spring, with very subtle and disguised funds coming from a few of the non-major nations. This airship is above top-secret in details, and the only bits of info one outside with an incredible information network would be get is that it's to be a more modern bridge to continue peace b/w the nations as it would service an inter-village crew of various origins.

Twenty years after the end of the war, in the shipyard where the Aircraft Carrier is within its final stages of completion within a valley surrounded by mountain ranges that's off-limits to all but assigned personnel, is where our story finally starts.

* * *

><p>The construction yard is massive, taking up nearly 12 of the forty square miles that is the valley. Great hangars of steel and concrete tower hundreds of feet high and are as long as 150 yards and 100 yards wide, housing the construction of their assigned 'parts' of the Bijou-class ship. There are five hangars, each working on a fifth of the ship. The construction took seven years so far and when it entered its final stages, the parts were brought to a single greater hangar that was built specifically to house all the fifths of the ship as they brought in in an order from bow to stern, making assembly much less of a hassle.

Surrounding the hangars are two rings of about twenty, then thirty buildings, housing everything from communications, barracks, cafeterias, recreational facilities, and its own smelting factory and stereolythography plant~a facility used to design and build the materials for ship parts and weapons as well as assembling them together into either a larger piece or a completed piece.~

The buildings were surrounded by two layers of stone walls 40 m high and 10 m thick, lined with an assortment of fuuinjutsu seals to counter elemental chakra damage~the area between the walls being a 200 yard kill zone that's nicknamed 'No-Man's Land', a constant patrol of THUNDER shinobi~Kumogakure's special forces who exceed in escort missions and defense of high-valued areas~, a contingent force of 500 ninjas all over Elite-Chuunin rank, and a battery of swivel turrets housing the deadly volley guns built by Spring decades ago and have been upgraded to fire an assortment of projectiles aside from kunai. These measures have made this facility one of the top five most heavily guarded places in the Elemental Nations.

And just outside this facility's sensor range is a trio of cloaked figures. All are fairly tall, between 5'11 to 9'3.

"So..." started a female's voice that sounded a bit excited. "Anybody remembered what we here for?" That excitement gave way to confusion, which led to the figure next to her, the shortest among the group, to groan and facepalm herself. The largest one said nothing 'cept for a deep huff.

"Kumo and Spring are building a new class of Airship called an 'Aircraft Carrier,'' replied the second female voice, this one noticeably smoother yet seemed to be infected with a bit of defeat concerning her partner. "Ironic, since it's an aircraft that supposedly carries more aircraft. But it's said that Spring has been designing this ship around a new source of locomotion powered by steam."

The first figure waved her hand in dismissal, showing deep, tanned skin. "Got'cha. It's coming back now. The Boss needs to make those meetings more interesting if he wants us to pay better attention."

One could just feel the aura of impatience emanating from the second woman. "By Belloc, your answer would simply be something vulgar, like a striptease with the instructions hidden in his shorts," she said with obvious disdain for her partner who was giggling perversely.

"Ara, ara, aren't you just the naughty slut? Who would've guessed you had such a dirty imagination. I never would have guessed." The first voice was now chuckling at the other whose shoulders could be seen shaking from having to just be around the infuriating woman.

"Goddess, you're annoying. Anyway, since your attention span and memory should often be called into question, the mission objectives are for '_Z_' here to bust us a way in while killing every shinobi as well as shutting down their power grid, you aid his objective when you can while you secure the comm's building. Meanwhile, I'll be securing the main hangar. Got it, memorized?" she asked, tapping a slightly tanned finger against her temple.

The other woman's shoulders shook from an evil chuckle. "Keep on, Bitch, and I'll cut you up and use those melons of yours to stuff and make a pillow with."

A disgusted scoff leaves the woman's throat before shutting up. Usually the best way to not lose your sanity or patience when talking with that infuriating woman, is to just ignore her.

"_Thunderbolt_, would you do the pleasures of knocking on their door?"

From the hood over his head, a white mist that sounded like static blew from his huff. "Let's get this over with." He clenches his fist which starts to glow all shades of blue. No, not just glowing, but it's like his very skin and the insides of him are a myriad of neon blues ranging from royal to ice, and it all looks like there's an shiny electrical network running through it.

He starts off towards the main gate with a steady, confident walk while the two women follow about 40 m behind.

"So," the tall woman started, "how quick til someone pisses him off? I got four sentences for 2,000 ryo." The other woman sighs but one could almost feel the smile on her face.

"I'll take that bet, but in three sentences." Woman 'A' (the tall one) snickers and wraps an arm around woman 'B's neck, bringing her in for a playful hug.

"You still haven't figured out that you'll never win a bet, but you're a persistent bitch, I give you that."

Back with Thunderbolt, his figure finally steps into one of the areas illuminated by the several security lights lining the path to the gate. His form is revealed to be a massive body of unknown girth cuz of the cloak, but he easily stood over 7 ft, leaning more towards 8 ft tall and all that could be seen clearly his glowing hands, as well as his bare feet that were glowing also.

The response to his presence was immediate as ten Chuunin shinobi of Kumo (2 squads) dropped down in front of him via shunshin. All looked to be about eighteen years or older and were led by one Jounin.

"Halt! This is restricted area to all outsiders and unless you have proof of authorization for being here, then you'll be detained and have your memory erased of this facility before being let go at the nearest town. State your name and business!"

'Thunderbolt' was silent for a few moments before answering, prompting one of the Chuunin to say something they wouldn't have time to regret.

"Hurry up and answer him, Sparkles."

"I'm..your death," he spoke with a massively deep tone before raising up his hood, showing his rugged face that was glowing just like his hands and feet. His eyes were mismatched, one being a bright blue with a black pupil, while the other one was closed with a jagged scar running down over the eyelid.

"What the...?" the Jounin could only say at the man's bizarre appearance before he knew no more as a bolt of blue lightning erupted from the man's hand and went through his chest. His body's organs were fried almost instantly and his body was thrown back 30 meters all the way to the gate. He wasn't the only one suffering this fate as there were similar bolt of electricity burning a clear hole through all of the hearts of the Chuunin.

Back with the two women, Woman 'B' was cheering. "Hah! And you said I'd never win one!"

Woman 'A' laughs loudly. "Stupid bitch, all of your brain cells must be in your boobs. He said 'Halt!' That's an interjection, as well as a sentence in itself."

Woman 'B's hood faced the ground and you could see her fists clenching tightly. "DAMMIT!" she shouts to the word before breaking into animated sobs. "Is this Karma for me being so much more beautiful then this bitch beside me?!" One could see a giant tick mark on said 'bitch.'

"Oh, you are so dead. Besides, atleast I know I'd be a better lay then you," she grinned under her hood knowingly. Woman B instantly recovered and denied.

"No way. I bet I'd be a much better lay then you!" Her smirk disappeared by her partner's snickering. "What're you snickering about like a squirrel?"

"Heheheheee...do you really wanna make something like that a **_bet_**?" she asked, closing the trap on the annoying woman whom she could call her friend. Woman B thought over those words for a moment before falling to her knees and breaking out into more sobs with a storm cloud over her head. "DAMMIT, Z!" she yelled at said man who was standing beside her with his hand out causing said storm cloud.

He wordlessly dissipates the storm cloud and walks back towards the gate, but not before accepting the fist bump from the other chuckling woman. "Let's go."

The alarms all over the front gate go off and in moments, the wall is lined with shinobi doing hand seals or prepping any projectile weaponry. Along with that, on each side of the gate are two swivel turrets about five yards wide and five yards tall, each armed with twenty barrels where fifteen are thin to rapid fire senbon while the other five shoot kunai-all wrapped in explosive notes.

The two turrets open fire on Z's form as he breaks from a walk into a fast jog that quickly develops into a sprint, his heavy feet leaving deep impacts in the ground that turns the dirt into glass. The barrage of metal death hits him head-on, resulting in a long chain of powerful explosions that thunders throughout the valley and lights up the night sky.

Before the smoke even clears, Z runs through the cloud, showing his cloak relatively unharmed save for a few singes. Seeing this but not believing it, the wall guards open up with more projectile barrages and a few lightning jutsu, only this time, something different happens. As the thousands of metal weaponry closes in on Z, he holds his left hand up. This caused all of the weaponry to stop in mid-air and spark with blue static, igniting the paper bombs wrapped around their frames and causing the weaponry to detonate prematurely. This resulted in the explosions happening too close to the wall and the heat forces most of the defenders to take cover. With more projectiles incoming, Z raises his hand and sends the new wave of metal back at the wall.

Chaos is the only thing that is going through the shinobi's minds as they can't figure out how Z's doing it, as well as their current positions on top of the wall being demolished along with the guns from their own bombs. Dozens are killed in the resulting counter-attack while several more are either injured on the spot or knocked off the wall and still injured.

The rest of the guards get back up and start launching various jutsu, though most are lightning elemental given that most of the guards are from Kumogakure. Z waves his hand and seemingly catches the raiton jutsu, causing his body to glow brighter for a moment before he shoots a massive bolt of lightning from his hand that turns four Chuunin on the wall into nothing but black, burnt husks.

"Take him down! Throw everything you've got that's not metal or raiton!" yelled a Jounin as he launched a futon jutsu in the form of a cylindrical funnel of pressurized air. The blow hits Z and actually slows him down, but this is only for a split second and merely delays the inevitable. Quickly getting back to full speed, he arrives at the gate and doesn't slow down. His breathing is like that of an angry bull's, each deep breath exhaling in rhythm with his steps. He lowers his shoulder and the meets the large, iron gate.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

The result is explosive as his glowing body explodes from the other side of the gate, leaving a hole twice as big as his frame in the iron gate with the insides of it glowing hot red. He slides to a stop, still stuck in his pose that he used to ram through the gate as his body returns to a dark brown color. He finally exhales through his mouth, a small cloud of static leaving it.

The area is silent as many don't even know how to interpret what they just saw. Unfortunate, three of them won't get a chance to think anything else as they find their bodies strung up into the air like marionettes. They try to scream or turn to see their attacker but their bodies don't respond to their mind. All of them shiver as they feel something crawling beneath their skins and deeper into their bodies. The utterly pervasive feeling causes them to wet their pants, resulting in a feminine voice laughing at them.

"Wow, the standards of shinobi have really dropped since the 4th Great War. Perhaps Madara was right about something after all. You guys can't even handle a _thread_ of my abilities. The existence of such types of men is greatly dissatisfying." The voice belonged to woman 'A' who looked to be just standing their with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her bronze-skin face. "I'll be doing the world, as well as the male race, a favor in trimming the fat."

Without seemingly doing anything from her, the creepy crawling feeling inside the Chuunin' bodies turn into an immense pressure before dozens of sickening cracking sounds fill the air. Sighing, she _lets_ them drop to the ground. Looking upwards to the top of the wall, she sees the remaining wall guards once again targeting Z as he's currently within No-Man's Land sprinting across the field while taking heavy fire from the second wall.

She gets a nice idea and clenches her fist. Walking up to the wall, she rears her fist back but before she could throw it forward, two orange balls of fire shoot across the top, originating from the middle above the gate and going from there to the ends of the wall. These weren't any normal kind of fireballs. It flew through whoever it hit, turning them to ash while those near it shriveled up like they were baked in an oven. Steam rose from the top of the wall as the moisture evaporated from the bodies of the shinobi. The figure of Woman 'B' jumped from the wall and lands besides Woman 'A' who looked to be trying hard not to slug her.

"OI! I was just about to let loose on them! You want to suck a group of random men dry, do it elsewhere!" Woman 'B' hissed as the poorly accurate connotation.

"I did not '_suck them dry'_, I evaporated their fluids. See the mist in the air? God, pick up a Chemistry book for once," she replies hotly. Both women glare at each other, completely ignoring the explosions in the background or the cries of alarm as Z breaks through the second gate much like the first one, only this one seems to have been blown open from sheer force.

"Don't you have a communications building to destroy?" Woman 'B' asked.

"Don't you have a random group of men to suck dry?" Woman 'A' shot back, her white-toothed grin showing from her hood's opening. Woman 'B' growled aloud in anger and does some hand seals to prepare a jutsu. Seeing this, Woman 'B' shoots off across No-Man's Land while laughing like a loon. "Love you to death, Nariko-chan!"

"FUCK YOU, HIFU-TEME!" the now identified Nariko yells, breathing fire cuz her rage is so great.

Hifu is still chuckling as she runs through the destroyed gateway and into the courtyard. It's an open area where the main road splits off into seven different roads. The yard is littered with the burnt or crushed bodies of around a hundred shinobi of various rank. In the distance behind some houses, she could see something glowing blue as well as stray bolts of blue lightning shooting off either into the sky or through the area, usually followed by a scream of pain or an explosion.

"God, you can't help but love that big lummox," she said wistfully. She looks down the roads and finally realizes something. "SHIT! THAT BITCH NEVER TOLD ME WHERE THE OBJECTIVE IS!"

In another area of the base, Nariko suddenly gets the urge to cackle evilly.

"Where the hell is-" she stops her rant when right beside her is a billboard on the side of the gateway with a map of the facility. "..Oh..well that's convenient...and dumb as fuck. Who the hell puts a map of one of the most secured and restricted places in the Nations with all of the facilities listed on it right by the gate where an infiltrating enemy could find whatever she's looking for!? It's even color coded!?"

She walks up to it and browses her finger down the list of buildings.

**_Blue Path: _**

**_1. Security Barracks #1_**

**_2: Construction Personnel Barracks #1_**

**_3: Science Personnel Barracks #1_**

**_4: Hangar #1_**

**_Yellow Path: _**

**_1: Security Barracks #2_**

**_2: Construction Personnel Barracks #2_**

**_3: Science Personnel Barracks #2_**

**_4: Maintenance Personnel Barracks #1_**

**_5: Stereolythography Plant #1_**

**_6: Smelting Factory #1_**

**_7: Hangar #2_**

**_Red Path: _**

**_1: Security Barracks #3_**

**_2: Reserve Garrison Barracks #3_**

**_3: Armory #1_**

**_4: Construction Personnel Barracks #3_**

**_5: Science Personnel Barracks #3_**

**_6: _Facility Commander's Quarters__**

**_7: Hangar #3_**

**_Green Path: _**

**_1: Construction Personnel Barracks #4_**

**_2: Science Personnel Barracks #4_**

**_3: Cafeteria #1_**

**_4: Weapon Development Lab_**

**_5: Hangar #4_**

**_Black Path: _**

**_1: Security Personnel Barracks #4_**

**_2: Armory #2_**

**_3: Reserve Garrison Barracks #2_**

**_4: Communication Station_**

**_5: Stereolythography Plant #2_**

**_6: Smelting Factory #2_**

**_7: __Hangar #5_**

**_Rainbow Path: _**

**_1: Karaoke Club_**

**_2: Disco Club_**

**_3: Puppy Kennel_**

**_4: Rainbow Depot Store_**

**_5: Adam&Eve Store_**

**_6: Theater (Tonight's Rainbow Marathon Special: Steel Magnolias, Failure to Launch, The Notebook, Broke Back Mountain)_**

**_Top Secret Path: (Don't go down this path. It's super secret.) _**

**_1: Super Secret Technology Vault (No guards present b/c it's super secret)_**

**_2: Atomic Energy Research Building (No guards present b/c of fear of radiation poisoning unless you're immortal)_**

**_3: Super Soldier Research Facility (Where super-soldier serum is being developed in secret)_**

**_4: Storage for Completed Super Weapons_**

**_5: Vault for Alien UFO (Unidentified Flying Object)_**

**_6: Storage for Alien Bodies and Weaponry _**

Hifu looked at the map again, making sure she wasn't seeing things. 'Maybe this is really a decoy for infiltrators or invaders. It's got to be, cuz this is the most stupid thing I've ever heard of. The only useful information is where the Communication Relay is at.'

Yes, just ignore the Top Secret Path why don't you.

'I could go down the Top Secret Path. They have a bunch of interesting things, but...no, this is just misinformation. There's no way they would put that on a map where anybody could read it.'

"Okay, then. Black Path, row four."

With her directions, she takes off in a dead sprint down the Black Path, ignoring the rainbow painted path that had unicorn statues posted alongside the road...unicorn statues that were mounted on _other_ unicorn statues of the _same_ gender. She could still easily hear the sounds of shinobi screaming jutsu, orders to others, or just in pain before they were crushed, burned, or ripped apart. A couple of large explosions off in the distance followed by stray electrical bolts let her know Z is taking his job very enthusiastically.

_With Z_

A whole barracks building for the the garrison stationed in the base is lighting the night up with the flames spewing forth. The fire reaches the stored explosive notes within the weapon cache and the explosion rips whatever remained of the building to pieces, sending thousands of pieces of shrapnel into the surrounding area as well as a massive heatwave.

The shrapnel tears through atleast a dozen shinobi who've lived long enough to witness most of their allies get slaughtered by some strange, massive, glowing man. The pieces of concrete and metal rips through the bodies and organs underneath whomever they'd hit, killing most immediately while giving the others a slow death as their combat meds try to evacuate them from the area.

The rest of the shinobi who had been skilled enough, or fortunate enough, to avoid the shrapnel realize that their enemy had been inside the building. A couple of cheers and curses rang out from the besieged warriors.

A Jounin with a bleeding shoulder jumps over to a THUNDER unit with the rank of Captain. "Sir...just who the hell was that? Do you have any idea about what those abilities were?"

The Falcon-masked Captain shook his head. "It looked like an advanced form of the Raikages' personal technique. I've seen the _Raiton no Yoroi_/Lightning Armor in action by our past Raikage, but this was unlike anything I've ever seen. It's like he turned his very being into an electrical conduit, and did you notice his reflexes? It was like he had a 360 degree view cause we never could find a blind spot on him."

"A mutated Kekkai Genkai, perhaps?"

"I don't know, but ready the men. I've got a feeling this isn't over yet. Someone who can do all this damage isn't gonna go down with a simple explosion." Flashbacks of his fight to the deaths during the 4th Great Shinobi War pop up in his head, bringing him unwanted images of a war they should have very well lost. He was one of the few survivors of the massacre of the 2nd division, the one that had the unfortunate luck of running into the revived Madara Uchiha. The man was an utter monster, a God in level compared to the rest of his division, and what unsettles him more is that he got that same feeling from this strange intruder.

"Yes, sir," the Jounin replies and shouts for the men to maintain a safe distance from the building and to expect anything.

Falcon is joined by another shinobi, a combat medic with news. "Sir, I've got an estimate of our casualties."

"Proceed, Chuunin," he orders, not having time for details.

"Sir, if we assume that all on the two perimeter walls are lost, then adding the total we've recovered from the battles inside the compound, our wounded total stands at 58 while fatalities are estimated to be around 200. More then half of our forces are wiped out. We should call for reinforcements from the nearby garrison bases outside the valley."

"Proceed with calling for back-up. We'll need it to re-secure the base. Get to it, Chuunin."

"Hai!" the young man replies and just as he's about to take off, a building explodes about four hundred meters away, getting everyone's attention. "SIR! That's in the direction of the communications station!"

"SHIT!" Falcon curses a storm in his mind. "Everyone, there are more infiltrators. This one was just to distract us. Move to all key facilities and secure them. GO!"

A chorus of _hai's_ sound off as they leave. Falcon curses as he knows they've been had. It was a simple, predictable, yet effective strategy. They send in a tank of a guy to cause as much destruction and mayhem as he can while a smaller group infiltrates the base to sabotage and possibly steal information.

Unfortunately, Fate decides to pull down its pants and take the mother of all dumps in Falcon's cereal as a loud static sound blares out from the burning fire. Looking back, knowing what it was, Falcon goes through a couple dozen handsigns since he knows he won't have time later. From within the fire, a blue light shines forth through the walls of fire and a being that can only be described as ethereal appears from a large clump of small blue lights that were collecting together.

His body, which was currently levitating a few feet off the ground with hands out sending electrical here and there, was different shades of blue and some shades of white with what looked like electricity running through every vein in his body showing through his skin. His brain looked to be replaced with a blue lightbulb and all one could really see that makes him human were his teeth and eye that shined a charcoal black. His physique was truly massive, one that could outdo that of Kumo's Raikage or Konoha's Hokage. The only physique Falcon could ever remember being anywhere near what this intruder had was the Sandaime Raikage whose body was so physically fit, he was said to be super human and he was given the moniker 'Ultimate Shield.'

Seeing someone with a body that rivaled that with an ungodly affinity to Raiton was very disconcerting.

Z looked around in a bored manner as he used his own personal and unique means of levitating, not at all bothered by the raging flames brushing against his glowing body. "No one...can challenge me," he muttered, closing his eyes.

He lifted his hands towards the surrounding shinobi and kunoichi and seemed to take on a concentrating look. Seeing his movements, the shinobi assumed he was about to fire more bolts of lightning and started flying through the hand seals for all types of wind jutsu. A few seconds later and still no lightning bolt trying to fry them, they were confused but were taking all the advantage of his inactivity as they could. However, what none of them felt was the prickling sensations over all of their bodies.

Z was blocking out all of the outside noises to where the only thing he could hear in his head was the beating of his own heart and the near-silent transference of static throughout his body. Soon, a new set of noises start to manifest. He focuses on it and follows the sounds all the way back to ALL of the ninja around him. He feels the static in the air surrounding their forms, painting a 3D image in his head not unlike echolocation. Everything except the ninjas was eaten by impenetrable darkness. The ninjas' bodies were semi-transparent with a shade of blue while their entire nervous systems were outlined and highlighted with a dark green, and their lungs, brains, brainstems, and hearts were outlined likewise with a color of orange.

He focused on all of them like some omnipresent being, feeling the minute and incredibly fast movements of the ninjas' own bodies at work, specifically the electrical signals being sent to and fro the brain. He reached out...and grabbed it all.

Back in the normal world, all of the ninjas surrounding the interloper suddenly stopped as if time stood still.

"I can...see your energy. I can feel it coursing through all of your bodies. So what happens if I just take it all..." he spoke ominously.

Suddenly, a kunoichi fell down like a board, lifeless and silent save for her body's impact. Soon, more and more shinobi started dropping, all utterly silent no matter how hard they tried to move or yell. Which wasn't very hard, because they could not even think. It was like they all became a soulless marionettes with no will save for whatever they're allowed or forced to have.

Deep inside their bodies, all of their nervous systems were shut down. The bodies were no longer getting any signals from the brains, and the brains were clueless as to its own demise as they weren't receiving any signals from the body. While their souls cried out, their minds and bodies were killed by the droves, eventually letting said souls be captured by the spirit of Death who looked on at Z's work with an appraising eye.

The ghostly specter invisible to all eyes and ears watched with no small bit of fascination as all of these souls were separated from their mortal shells easier then the hydrogen bonds in a water molecule.

_'I doubt I could have even created a more terrifying weapon of Death. You and your friends will have my eyes on you. I haven't been this intrigue since the 4th Great Shinobi War. Blue balls for twenty years...(shivers).'_

Within a minute, all of the surrounding shinobi and kunoichi lie dead around the burning facility. Z levitates out of the inferno, the fire parting ways for him as he passes over. He drops back on his feet outside the building rubble and fires and feels no other bio-electrical signals around him, meaning no sentient creature was around. The furthest he could sense were grouping within a few of the hangars, some more within a portion of the surrounding mountain, and a steadily decreasing number around the area where the communications building use to be. He may not like their talking, but the two women he puts up with can get their jobs done quick, so atleast his time stuck with them is minimal at best.

Sporting a hard smile on his lips, he deactivates his strange ability and his body's glowing subsides to show dark, tanned skin covered with a few scars. The question of who, or what, actually being able to scar someone like him remains a mystery for now.

He searches out the strongest energy in the base and feels Hifu accomplishing her task, something one could do just by following the line of screams and explosions in the distance. He gives a snort of amusement before sprinting off towards the objective. A ninja came around the corner of a building, unknowingly getting right in the way of a metaphorical train. Z did not stop and ran right through the unlucky soul who didn't have a chance to defend himself.

No, I mean he literally ran right THROUGH the guy. The shinobi's body exploded into pieces of flesh and a cloud of blood while his limbs went flying off to the sides.

* * *

><p>We find Nariko cleaning out a few squads outside the hangar holding their main objective. Several chunin and a few jounin have encircled her but have kept their distance. They've all witness this woman's skill in close quarters battle, a few of the older shinobi unconsciously reminded of another devastating hand to hand fighter during the 4th Shinobi World War, Might Guy. This woman's punches easily crushed all but the largest bones and her kicks could collapse one's rib cage like a cardboard juice box.<p>

The woman in question had completed all of her secondary objectives and was moving to secure the main hangar housing the nearly completed aircraft. When she arrived, she saw that someone had some sense to guard the object that the base was built to create in secrecy instead of sending their squads to fight the enemy. Knowing stealth wasn't an option at the moment, she made a deadly entrance with sending a barrage of dozens of fireballs at the shinobi in the courtyard, aiming for the outer rims.

The result was what she was looking for as a ring of fire trapped three sides of the courtyard in. Flipping through thirty-three handsigns, she silently blew out a large all-encompassing mist into the crowded ninja. The moment it hit them, the ones hit first immediately began panicking and screaming as their clothes and flesh were melted off their bones. The remaining squads who had noticed the mist had managed to use either a Doton: Earth Dome to shield themselves and their comrades while others used whatever wind jutsu they knew of to change the wind direction and blow the acidic mist away.

While they knew only one person capable of using a boiling mist-type jutsu, she'd been dead for over a decade and this woman's identity was hidden by a black cloak.

Now here they were, surrounding her while a wall of fire surrounded them making the courtyard into some kind of hellish gladiator pit. She stood in the center of the eight shinobi/kunoichi in a leaned back manner, only a thin layer of ash on her cloak from the fires around them, and her hands and feet were covered in blood, though not hers.

"Well, let's dance, shall we?" she asked before taking off for the nearest one that was a jounin. The man met her right hook with the flat of his tanto. He was able to hold her power back using both arms but he could feel the strain on his blade increasing.

Having trained in the art of swordsmanship for over ten years, Mikazuchi, like many others, has developed a sort of connection to his blade and he knew this woman's power was quickly pushing the durability of his sword to its limits. He immediately broke off the engagement and barely dodged the high kick to his head by the woman's sandal-clad foot. His balance was thrown off to his surprise by the pressure wave generated from the sheer power of the kick.

'Damn, this woman's out of my league. I can't match her in power and she's already demonstrated a high aptitude for ninjutsu and strategy. Perhaps my only chance is either gengutsu or fuuinjutsu.'

While there were barely a dozen people in the world more knowledgeable in the art of Sealing past the basics of sealing bodies, weapons, supplies, and money, the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, per trade agreement, sent his ally nations a surplus of seals ranging from mostly storage seals to paralysis and elemental storage seals. His hope was for a greater equality for all ninja so that both sides of any argument would be aware of the others' equipment, thus discouraging the want for conflict since one would not have the advantage over the other. While this small thing wouldn't change much, he did this concerning hundreds of other things. His gifts and weapons, while arming a nation, disarms the attractiveness of fighting each other since the other guy has the same stuff. In a way, he has controlled the direction of future quarrels.

'Time to put them to use. I've got two lightning element seals, one fire, one earth, and three flash bangs. Not much, but hopefully I can catch her off guard,' he thought to himself as he brought up his blade's edge in a blocking movement to let the incoming kick cut itself off from its momentum and the razor sharp edge of the blade.

While simple, his plan would have worked, yet he saw something that very much so surprised him. The woman's leg was covered in a white aura most common with the wind element. It broke right through the blade, the millions of wind blades circling her leg acting like a buzz saw cutting through the metal easily and taking his left hand with him. He just barely moved his arm out of the way of amputation, suffering just an inch deep laceration. His discipline allowed him to briefly ignore the temptation to clutch the wound to jump back, having done the opposite would have slowed him enough for the follow up roundhouse that would have surely taken his head off.

Three chunin rushed from the other three sides of her with swords drawn. What happened next assured the jounins that this was definitely someone who has lots of battle experience along with her skills. Going by just instinct and not even sparing a glance at her attackers, she weaved and ducked under the combined trio's assault. A duck at the waist here to avoid a slash at her head. A half-turn to the right to let a thrust pass her by.

Grabbing the limb attached to the offending weapon, she swung her right hand in an upwards backhanding motion that threw the arm up where her left hand was already in motion. A palm thrust to the nose of the young man sends his nose up into his brain. She left him to stand and choke for a few seconds before dying while she sent a mule kick into a second man's shin, knocking that leg out from underneath him with enough force to cause him to do a front flip. That same leg went up to the side to the shoulder joint of the third chuunin's attacking arm, halting a downward slash. She jumped into the air, wrapping her other leg around his waist and did a complicated spin around his body ending with her legs bear hugging the kid from behind with her legs hooking up into the arms, her body being upside down. With an all-too easy pull of her legs, she slams the boy over her body and onto his head onto the head of the second chunin. The impact is enough to shake the ground while crushing the two heads of the chuunins like watermelons at a Gallagher show.

This was all done in just four seconds.

She didn't waste time to jump from her newest victims into a fist fight with two jounin. Sadly, they only lasted a bit longer, about ten seconds. One had received a side-kick to the legs that swept the ground out from under him and was silenced when the same kick windmilled into an axe kick where her heel tore into his chest. The second jounin came in with a thrust and for a moment it looked like he got her but there was no blood on his sword. She'd let him in close, just barely dodging the blade as it tore into her cloak. She wrapped her arm around the elbows of the man, locking him in place. She brought her other hand back into a closed fist and went to town on his face with atleast ten punches that rocked his head back like a speed bag. She sent the last punch into his throat, breaking his neck since the neck has little muscle and protection for being such a vital area.

She blew out a huff and turned to the last jounin. What she failed to notice were the several seals thrown at her feet.

"Well, I hope you're mo-"

BANG!

The flash bang went off without a hitch, stunning the woman into a cursing fit. As they were meant to be, the flash bang was a distraction and a tool for the rest of the plan. The fire and lightning seals activated with his hand sign, discharging a torrent of flames and a wave of electric pain. The two offensive elements combined into an electric-flame sphere of destruction about ten feet wide. The energies swirled around each other like a dog chasing its own tail before shifting into a column and dissipating.

He kept his guard up, a habit that never left him since the 4th Shinobi World War since they had to fight an army of undead shinobi that could regenerate from any wound and had unlimited chakra and stamina. He was right to do so when there was no body within the destruction zone. Instead, what was there was a body belong to a chuunin.

'Substitution!' he thought in alarm. He looked around and found the woman with her cloak burnt and sizzling but otherwise completely fine. However, it did leave her face to be shown, and the face that greeted him made his blood run cold while his brain ran a 1000 mph. 'No. No, no, no, no."

"Miz-GAHHH!" His voice was cut off by a strange, serrated blade digging into his neck from behind. He couldn't move his head but he could hear the breathing of a woman behind him.

"Geez, 'Riko-chan, you were taking forever so I decided to come check up on you," a womanly voice said, but there was no mistaking the danger in it. He glanced around with his eyes and noted the rest of the squads he was with were cut into numerous pieces. How had he missed that? "You even got your cloak ruined. You know Assassin-Kun is gonna wring your neck for ruining your third one this month, right?"

Hifu looked at the nin she'd caught and bought a feral grin. "Atleast you save me one, so I won't make too much fun of you." With a noticeable 'click' sound, a loud grinding noise filled the air and barely drowned out the screams of the man caught in the now revealed chainsaw that was attached to the end of a long metal pole. With little effort on Hifu's part, she rendered the twenty-five year veteran in two from right shoulder to left waist. When she pulled the saw up, its demonic teeth were dripping with blood.

With that done, she turned her attention back to Nariko. "Sheesh, you go through those cloaks like you do bras. Those babies must've grown atleast five centimeters this year." The casually spoken comment earns her a fireball that engulfs her form. When the explosion cleared, Hifu was practically unharmed except her cloak.

"I won't be the only one, you blood-fetish bitch. Besides, yours aren't far behind!"

The two women were about to butt heads again when the sound of Z approaching discouraged them from continuing their argument. Strong and powerful they may be, but there's only two people they know of who can knowingly aggravate Z and be able to overpower him.

"Well, the base is empty of the majority of its shinobi garrison, and the hangar's perimeter is secured, so let's get this over with," Nariko suggested. She stuck her hand out for a temporary cease-fire and Hifu reluctantly accepted. The two women worked to get the massive hangar bay doors open. It took themselves and five clones of each to pull the massive iron doors outward. When they finished, they met in the middle and gazed into the dark interior.

"Well, shit, you got a light, 'Riko-chan?"

Said woman lights a small katon jutsu in her hand and searches for some kind of light switch. Seeing it on the wall far to her right, she's beat to the punch by the arrival of Z.

"Oh, great timing, Thunderbolt! Care to give us some power?" Hifu asked. The giant of a man didn't reply but he did launch a current of electricity at the controls. In that moment he was connected to the power grid, he learned all about which switches do what and so he turned on just the interior lights while short circuiting all outward lights and anything that might not serve them any purpose. The moment the lights were revealed, the jaws of Hifu and Nariko dropped to the floor, heck, even Z seemed speechless.

"Sweet Mother Teresa on the Hood of a Mercedes Benz!" Surprisingly this time, it was Nariko. Hifu gave her an odd look.

"Who in the saucy fuck nuggets is Mother Teresa? And what's a Mercedes Benz?"

Thinking about what she said, even Nariko had no idea where that came from.

The sight that greeted them was the MASSIVE flying fortress that has been in development and construction for several years- the Bijou-class Aircraft Carrier. It was nameless as of now. It was not like anything ever built before. Instead of being a blimp like the rest, this one wasn't. It had a massive 60-70 yards wide frame about 400-450 yards long and was forty yards from top to bottom at the front. It had a slightly curved nose that widened out to match the width of the body and was relatively flat on top about 50 yards in height which plateaued for about 70 yards before slanting upwards another for 75 yards to add another 40 yards in height, though that was on the sides while the middle was more bumpy with several different levels, showing hundreds of front-viewing windows that no doubt gave an impressive view for the command deck. After reaching its maximum height, the body was flat for about a 150 yards before slanting downward as the tail narrowed til they hit the rear 30 yards tall fin about 180 yards down, with the end being about 30 yards in width and 40 yards in height.

Underneath the nose was what could only be described as a giant, gaping mouth that was about 50 yards wide and twenty yards from the massive, long deck to the underside of the top. Along down the deck were crossing causeways and different kinds of machinery either for maintenance or war. It went as far back at 100 yards before hitting a dead end.

Attached to both sides of the body were a pair of truly gargantuan, fixed wings. The largest were about 300 yards in length, the end being about 10 yards high and 20 yards thick while the biggest portion was 50 yards tall and about 180 yards thick as they seemed to house a massive compartment, perhaps the engines or something, though these massive portions were about thirty yards down the length of the wing from the body and the compartment slanted backwards from the inside to the other end of the massive section at an angle for about 100 yards where enormous vents were located.

The second pair of wings were actually reversed, meaning they were forward swept wings where they connected about 40 yards from the tail of the plane to the outside ends of the massive compartments on the main wings, leaving a large triangular hole in between them and the body.

However, they notice something else. Since it obviously wasn't a blimp, which they already suspected from their intel, then just how was this 'engine' suppose to make this megalith fly?

"Come on, let's get our prize. Hifu, you guard the ship from here. Z, you're to check this ship out. I need to check the supervisor's office to see if I can find any blueprints. Would be a waste for them to just build another one when we're gone."

Hifu groaned and hopped up onto the hull of the bulbous nose and plopped down on it like a sack of potatoes. "Just don't take too long. There really aren't that many shinobi left in this base." Nariko jumped onto a catwalk that led to some offices while Z's body turned to lightning and vanished inside an opening within the ship.

_With Nariko _

It took her just minutes to sort through the well organized files and find all that she was looking for and more. There were atleast a dozen manila folders filled with the blueprints on the Bijou carrier, as well as blueprints for the currently made airships, weapon platforms, and numerous files containing experimental weapons that were either in the development phase or were scrapped for cost or impracticality reasons. However, she saw the trash as treasure. Honestly, some of these ideas were stunning but the level of technology would have to catch up. Being an engineer and some-what scientist at heart, she felt giddy from the new hobbies she would find herself doing.

As she was stacking files onto a simple storage seal with a blood code security measure, she came across on folder that said 'Project: Infinite Sky.' If the title was anything to go by, Nariko was salivating at what its details were. Opening up the file, her eyes fell onto the first page which was simply an introductory title page to make it look presentable and formal. Flipping through to the actual good stuff, her eyes scan over that page and widen a bit. Quickly flipping through the rest of the pages, scanning them with an photographic memory, her eyes widened bit by bit before a bit of blood dribbled from her nostril.

A deep chuckle escaped her throat and mouth, followed by several more before the room was filled with a maniacal laughter fit for an evil madman after world domination. Her echoes rang throughout the hangar, reaching the ears of Hifu who felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Crazy psycho needs to get laid, I swear," she mumbled to herself.

Minutes later, Nariko comes back with the office she was just in burning within an inferno and tucked within her arms like a baby were rolled up blueprints that she was snuggling while muttering stuff about '_our precious._'

"Oi, do I even want to ask?" Hifu ironically asked. Her question brought the rather beautiful woman out of her musing. Her features now revealed in the light but I'm not sure if I should even tell you all what she looks like now, same goes for Hifu. (**:P**)

"Y-yeah, yeah! Let's just check out this behemoth of a plane. Hey, Z! Mind showing us a door!?"

A brief electrical surge went throughout the ship, shocking a now cursing Hifu, much to Nariko's amusement, and a door opened up alongside the body beneath the main wing. The two women, Hifu having jumped down to avoid anymore shocks, make their over to the door to see no one yet they know Z is there, just not _there_. Stepping inside, the door closes behind them and they find themselves in a passageway about five feet wide, the floor's made of steel and pipes and wires exposed along the walls and ceilings. Obviously, while the ship was basically complete according to the time-schedule Nariko found in the office, it still needed to be brushed over, such as the obvious safety hazards concerning exposed pipe work.

Z, via brief, visible, electrical currents running along some of the wires, would guide them to the bridge by turning on the lights in the correct corridors. The walk was pretty decent, about ten minutes, going through two galleys (cafeteria) and a weight-training gym, along with dozens of small, claustrophobic barracks that housed four beds each. The corridors were still the same as at the beginning, with most of the floor and wall paneling missing and the dim lights giving a red-orange atmosphere combining with the dark bronze-colored metalwork.

They finally get to the door separating them from the bridge. With a twist of the wheel-like hatch, the metal door swings open, revealing a massive bridge about thirty yards wide at the top, but slants downwards about thirty feet yet widening an extra twenty yards to give way to computer terminals, seats and stations with an unknown purpose, making the room about ten feet tall, than twenty feet from ceiling to observation deck. The observation deck covered the rest in front of all the terminals, giving an unobstructed view of the outside through some thick glass.

There was a door with a light above it flickering on and off thanks to Z. They follow the hint and the door slides open to show some stairs leading upwards. It makes ten 90 degree left turns before ending with another door. Walking through it, the two women are met by Z standing on what is to be assumed as the command deck. The room is just about twenty yards wide, yards thick, and fifteen feet in height, making it much smaller than the first room. The floor underneath is all metal yet has view ports to show the observation deck as well as the stations and doorway. A horn like protrusion standing up beside a large station leads to a PA system that can address the rest of the bridge crew, as well as the rest of the ship. Instead of glass windows, the view the command bridge has is obstructed by a simple set of steel blinds like those from a regular window, though these seem built to take one of the Hokage's Big-Ball Rasengans and come out without a scratch.

The station itself had several levers for whatever reasons while there were many gauges for different instruments that were labeled 'Air Speed', 'Barometric Pressure', 'Altitude', 'Engine Pressure', 'Engine Temperature #1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #6, #7, #8, #9, #10', 'Chakra Core', 'Water Pressure', and off to the side of those, it had a big list of dozens of rooms with 'Cabin Pressure' written above them all.

All and all, it seemed to have everything a command bridge needed to keep a watchful eye on the entire ship. Heck, there was even a manual filled with contingency plans, operational plans, plans in case of fire, inclement weather, engine failure, flooding, and enemy boarding parties.

Looking over it all, the trio couldn't help but be colored impressed. These people seemed to really know what they were doing when they made this behemoth.

"Alright, so I've got their schematics for the ship," Nariko stated, drawing attention to her, "-and the numerous nations really spared no expense on making this masterpiece. It's like the research crew was given a blank tab (i.e. blank check) to make sure this thing had zero mishaps. We should be sure to thank them sometime in the future."

Hifu grinned with her as she would love to see those guys' faces when they find out their new toy is missing.

"Anyway, to get this ship moving, they had to develop their own new engine system based around a chakra core. This core would take Bijou levels of chakra to run the entire ship, but they knew this, so they added in what they call an 'internal combustion engine' that can take away 90% of the initial chakra consumption by the core by doing most of the work for it, using chakra to turn chemical energy into useful mechanical energy. This is what will propel the ship forward. Not only that, but they took a page from the workings of The Land of Sky's method to get their flying fortress Ancor Vantian flyable. The work load to get the ship airborne, even in a vertical take-off, is even more spread out with another 10% of the chakra core being used to mix together and empower a series of repulsor engines directed at the earth from underneath the ship. It repels itself against gravity using both steam pressure and chakra, while the internal combustion engines gives it acceleration and thrust. The only downside is that the supply of water needs to be refilled from time to time. This will be easy since they've designed it to be able to float in an ocean or lake to refill." 'Not to mention I've already several improvements in mind to fix that particular disadvantage,' she thought after explaining some of the workings of the ship.

Surprisingly to some of the ignorant, Hifu and Z were keeping up just fine. They didn't know what an internal combustion engine was or how it worked, just that it could move this fortress.

"Luckily, the water tanks are already full thanks to a scheduled test run in two days, but we'll get to do that tonight. Z, the power adapter to turn the chakra energy into electricity is mighty large but it's not in here yet. It's scheduled to be delivered tomorrow by Spring Country's train system. Master has already sent the twins to handle that. It's not needed for the ship to fly, but without it, we'll be without electricity, meaning no radar, no working stations or terminals, and no self-activated defense systems, meaning we'll be a giant flying coffin were a paranoid nation to notice our flight. For now, we'll have to use you as the battery and conduit. Hifu, the chakra core is only at 44% capacity when it needs to be at atleast 78%. That's about the Ichibi's level of chakra. No sweat, right?"

Hifu gave a huff, not even looking concerned about the chakra consumption. Makes the readers wonder how much she actually has.

"Yeah, it's no sweat. We're only about 1800 miles away from the nearest base entrance that can hold this thing. How fast does this bitch fly?"

Nariko gave a saucy grin that was almost infectious to the mint-haired woman. "Since it has a propulsion system that accelerates its speed, unlike the Ancor Vantian that just floated, and with the ingeniously designed wings, they theorized it to be able to reach 400 mph at maximum speed with a 200 mph cruising speed. If we high tail it, we could reach base in four and a half hours, give about twenty minutes, nine hours if we cruise it."

Hifu's jaw dropped and even Z's mouth was a little unhinged. "That would mean that once it gets flying, the only thing that will be able to catch it would be a summons, but that's if we cruise. No known summons can fly up to 400 mph," he stated, showing some brain behind his mountain of muscles.

"Exactly, which would give it and the crew the huge advantage in case it comes under attack since the only way to catch it would be for them to have forces posted in front of its flight path. With this knowledge, they would not have to worry about being overtaken and can solely focus their anti-air defenses on the front, top, and underside which is where most of the automated self-defense seals and weapons are posted."

The three took a moment to take in all that information and were glad their leader sent them to steal it, if not destroy it. If the Elemental Nations had gotten this monster up and flying, it would have been a huge knife to their throats.

"Now, you two know what to do. I've found the blueprints leading to each area, so take your respective one and head there. I'll instruct you from there using the intercom system."

The two took a sheet each and began following it at top speed, Nariko stationing herself at the helm. They were still inside an enemy compound and were lucky their intrusion into the base hadn't been noticed yet. While they could possibly handle anybody this place had left to throw at them, it would be a huge pain in the ass if one ninja sneaked on-board and started sabotaging the ship to prevent its capture.

_With Hifu_

"Sheesh, it's like my own freaking labyrinth in here," Hifu mumbled, her tall, lithe frame bounding through the narrow corridors that led to the more important sections of the ship. She figured the reasoning behind the suddenly narrower hallways was for strategic purposes, as to bottleneck the halls surrounding the more important sections of the ship to better defend against invaders while the crew could freely fight away from the vitals of the ship such as the galley and flight deck.

She makes her way to the chakra engine after about three minutes of maneuvering through the tight spaces and is relieved that the room is much larger, about thirty feet across and forty feet high. The chakra engine consisted of a large ten foot wide bubble held in place by several rods between four pylons that went from the floor to the ceiling. She saw an intercom phone over on the wall with a set of handles sticking out from under it, each listed with a name for a section of the ship. She grabbed the one labeled 'Bridge' and pulled it out some.

"Alright, Riko-chan, I'm here. Tell me what I need to do," she called out. A few seconds later, Nariko's voice sounded out from the hole in the wall.

"**Right, there should be a large bubble that's hollowed out. Inside, there are dozens of chakra receiver rods pointing towards an empty space in the middle on the floor. This is where a battery of chakra is usually placed to power the engine. Since we don't have that, you'll have to get in, close yourself in, and begin pouring out your chakra into the bubble. The rods should absorb it almost immediately before slowing the drain to just maintaining ship functions. I'll then relay instructions to Z. Got it?**"

Hifu sighed and cracked her neck. "Yeah, I got it."

"**Good. Go ahead and start**."

Hifu opened a door on the glass bubble and climbed in, closing it behind her. Getting into a seiza position, she calmed her mind and body in preparation for the long journey ahead of her. Visualizing her chakra pool as a lake behind a dam, she began opening the levee and the water began pouring out in mass. Her chakra began pouring out from her tenketsu in a massive volume in response. The rods began emitting a low-frequency humming sound as they vibrated with power (pun intended). The machinery around her began coming to life as arcs of chakra-laced electricity zapped between and up along the pylons with no rhythm.

"**Z has made his body a bridge connecting the chakra core to the rest of the ship by becoming a substitute for the power adapter. Once you have raised the chakra core's level to a sufficient amount, I'll send it to Z where he'll convert it to electricity."**

Hifu began increasing the chakra output from her tenketsu and within moments was emitting levels comparable to a Bijou. The entire bubble she was in was glowing a greenish-blue and the energy pylons were emitting vast amounts of electricity.

**"Chakra core has reached optimal level for flight sustainability. You may lower your output now by 50%, Hifu." **

The chakra powerhouse that was Hifu slowly lowered the output bit by bit til it was at a more comfortable 20%. Now she just had to continue doing this for half a damn day. "Shit, I really wanted to see the view from atop the ship when we finally get in the air. Nariko's going to have the whole view. Not fucking fair. Well, atleast she isn't having a ton of fun. What can she possibly do that's the least bit interesting up there?"

**"Heh, turns out that there is actually enough juice left to divert some to a few of the ship's weapon systems. I wonder what 'miss-siles' are."**

***BOOM!**BOOM!**BOOM!**BOOOOOM!**BOOOOM!**BOOM!**BOOOOM!**BOOOOOM!***

**"HOLY FUCK-BALLS! I just blew up the entire side of the hangar. There's fire and destruction everywhere! Oh, bless you, Belloc, I'm having so much fun up here!" **

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>_A few moments ago_**) **

Standing at the main terminal, Nariko was pleased to see everything that the chakra core had power to spare for seemed to be working right. With this they could simply levitate and fly away scotch free.

Just then Nariko noticed that she actually had about 2% energy more than she'd expected to have. About the only things she could effectively spend that energy on was perhaps some of the point-defense weapon emplacements on the ship.

"Well, it can't hurt to see what kind of firepower this baby is packing."

She picked up the ship's manifold from the terminal and began reading on the weapons.

"Weapons-Point-Defense-...'Miss-siles'..hmmm," she thought over the brief description.

She decided it wouldn't hurt to let the crew know beforehand what she was going to do.

"Heh, turns out that there is actually enough juice left to divert some to a few of the ship's weapon systems. I wonder what 'miss-siles' are."

Nariko pressed the highlighted button next to the word 'Missiles' on the terminal. A bunch of grinding noises, the sound of metal plates folding backwards, filled the empty hangar as all along the front wing, dozens of silos opened up. Suddenly, all of these silos were filled with a bright orange light and accompanied with the sounds great hissing noises.

Nariko watched with barely restrained excitement as dozens of metal tube-like objects trailing fire shot out of the silos that she could actually see and within seconds impacted into the walls and ceiling of the massive hangar. Great explosions obliterated stone and metal structures with the sound of a thousand explosive tags. The explosions deafened Nariko's ears and the shockwaves went through the armored blinds of the command bridge, blowing her hair back wildly.

It was over in seconds and when she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but fire and rubble in front of the ship as well as the night sky. She stood there for a few moments before chuckling which soon evolved into full-blown psychotic laughter.

"I LOVE THIS SHIP! Man, Hifu is going to be so pissed that she's stuck in that glass bubble...heheeh," the now confirmed mentally-deranged woman picked up the speaker phone spoke into it, knowing Hifu would hear her next words.

"HOLY FUCK-BALLS! I just blew up the entire side of the hangar. There's fire and destruction everywhere! Oh, bless you, Belloc, I'm having so much fun up here!"

A few seconds of silent anticipation later.

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!"

The unmistakable cry of outrage from Hifu echoed off the metal halls of the ship, reaching every crevice of the titanic structure. It was like a chorus from a choir of heavenly angels to Nariko's ears.

"Fuuu~, I love my life."

She wistfully activated the engines that began powering up immediately thanks to the chakra supplied by Hifu, not including the fact it was going even faster thanks to the chakra outburst emitted by Hifu's rage. With a near-visible hum throughout the deck, Nariko watched with baited breath as the entire ship that should have not chance of flying began lifting off the ground, her view once obstructed by burning debris now giving her an elevating bird's eye view of the south end of the base where sporadic fires were here and there.

A full minute goes by before the ship clears even the peaks of the surrounding mountains. Having read over some of the manual, she maneuvers the ship's nose to point towards the direction of their base, a little thanks going to the nifty compass on the console. Before she goes, she decides to have a bit more fun. Pressing the highlighted buttons for the missiles in the specific area, she watches as from an open-viewed glass floor that reveals itself at the bottom of the lower bridge's deck as hundreds of missiles streak towards the base.

Reading the manual before doing this, she learned that the missiles are effective against air-targets by detonating once coming within a certain distance of chakra signatures. The only downside being that it can't differentiate between friend or foe so it's to be used mainly as a first volley 'Shock and Awe' weapon meant to cause mass destruction and destroy morale.

With great glee, she watched as the missiles shot downwards with no mid-air chakra signatures to prematurely detonate them mid-fall. The simultaneous impact of over a hundred missiles each with the explosive yield of a hundred explosive tags and detonating at once was catastrophic...for the base and any living personnel. Massive plumes of fire erupted across the base like a plague, demolishing buildings, walls, men and women in a glorious display of fiery art.

War was an art form, she the painter, and this fine ship would become her brush.

As she watched the massive shockwave rings spread out from the base, she thought to a truth as she called upon her role given to her by her leader.

War..was Hell, and she was the Devil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the first chapter and a doosie of a first chapter it was for me. If you need to be retold, this Naruto universe is a bit AU from the canon cuz God knows after reading 698, only divine intervention and Kishimoto's head on a pike can save that series. Seriously, Sasuke should have been killed off, but the thing is, I hate Naruto more than any other person in the whole damn series. That's why, if any of you picked up that tiny hint I left in the recap of the past, my Naruto will be much more different than canon Naruto, as well as there not being that Sun/Moon power-up. While I might keep Naruto as Asura's incarnation, everything else regarding that stuff is up for grabs. Same for Kaguya. She would have been the perfect villain for the movie thanks to Madara's and the Sage's mention of her, but no, Kishimoto ruined her by throwing her in like some fanfic OC good for one or two chapters and to give all the pervs on this sight another woman to fantasize about. You know who you are.**

**If I do add her, she will be a villain worthy of being in an actual 1st class manga.**

**NOTE: If you're worried about me "throwing in a bunch of OCs" then just stop right there. Yes, Hifu, Nariko, and Z were seemingly thrown in there, but what mysterious group of people in the beginning of a story hasn't been. If you think about it, the Naruto-verse itself is made up almost entirely of OCs of Kishimoto being thrown in there. Orochimaru came out of nowhere in the Chuunin Exams. He was "thrown in there" but his character was eventually expanded upon some time AFTER causing a war. That's how ALL canon characters start with some never getting more then a passing glance, like Ami in the Academy.  
><strong>

**Yes, some of these OCs will seem thrown in there at first but I will expand on their backgrounds while most of the OCs will be 'walked' into the story with their metaphorical hand being held.  
><strong>

**Also, just because twenty years have passed doesn't mean I won't be focusing on the canon characters. In fact, the first half of the story (Book 1-2, I guess) will focus mainly on the still alive canon characters while subtly inserting and building upon in a timely manner the OCs such as their children. I hope to do this by employing some of the more non-direct enemies first, such as political opponents who might try to use them as leverage and the canon adults moving against those enemies while the more direct and deadly enemies are slowly built up until their, and the Konoha canon adults' children, finally make their breakout debut in Book 3, preferably during their own Chuunin Exams.**

**Also, I would like to say I know that Madara didn't ever use Tsukuyomi (that I know of), so him having that will be the one and only ass-pull I ever consciously commit. If Kishimoto can get Obito to come back from oblivion to give Kakashi his EMS with the ability to use Perfect Susanoo, and get away with it, then I can say the more awesome and skilled Uchiha can use Tsukuyomi.**

**Anyway, this universe will be a bit more AU, especially since it's 20 years in the future and Naruto is a father and actually understands what the concept of Love is so don't expect much of his immaturity, but don't expect one of those dark/super-serious Naruto either. There will be no real bashing since it's so far along in the timeline and it wouldn't make any bit of sense. **

**This future is an age where the quality of shinobi has declined a bit thanks to the villages not out for each other's throats and their main enemy being the various bandits, rogue ninjas and samurai, corrupt politicians, and of course, the group these three main baddies are apart of. Are they really bad guys? Maybe their anti-heroes. Who knows? I don't even know yet and I like it that way. **

**To balance out the lack of quality ninja, technology has improved by leaps and bounds as you've noticed with the cannons, blimps, and railroads. I'm going for a Steampunk Naruto world. As you've noticed, only two or three ninja in that base were decent and competent. That's b/c it's been 20 years since the last major conflicts against other high-class ninja and with less than 10% of the Alliance forces surviving, most of the ranks at present are filled with men and women who were either too young to fight in that 4th great war or weren't born yet so they have only dealt with the terrorist acts of the Insurrection. The 10% who survived are either old war dogs serving as advisers or instructors, retired, institutionalized via physically or mental trauma, team leaders, etc. Their suffering was brought about by their own follies as well as those of their ancestors so many have opted to teach the younger generations to learn from their past mistakes.**

**That's another thing. I wanted there to be alot of different antagonists in the story, those with their own agendas. There will be no one clear enemy until a certain point in the story so you and the characters won't be able to immediately tell who's friendly and who's not. With the major villages being so low on manpower, other factions can smell the blood in the water and want to take a chunk out of the big 5. Smaller, less popular shinobi villages, groups of rogue ninjas and small armies of bandits are now more forward in their machinations.**

**I will talk about the pairing I decided for Naruto. I wanted girls who were uncommon or underrated. Shizune is one of my favorite pairing options, same as Ayame. The medic nin needs someone like Naruto in her life after having spent the majority of it having to take care of an aging, gambling drunk with super-strength. A woman like that deserves a young, strong and lively man who doesn't have any of those problems. **

**Ayame didn't deserve the amount of neglect (by neglect I mean being tossed to the side) that she received despite being one of the few people to actually acknowledge Naruto while we're forced to read/watch Naruto become friends with all of these other people who had to be won over through the passage of time and doing insane feats such as beating Neji, Gaara, or Pein. instead of simply getting to know him like Haku or Konohamaru did.**

**Shion was a given. I like her character and Naruto did make a promise to her. **

**Mabui is a severely underused pairing. She's drop-dead beautiful and has a good character but because of circumstances at the time, didn't get to know Naruto. I didn't want to stray far from that so I decided to make their hooking up an accident. Doing that will give me alot more freedom to write how their relationship developed after that further into the story when I come to that road.**

**I thought about adding a few more, like Koyuki, Shizuna, Shizuka, Toki, Sarah, etc. but I just felt too lazy to do that and also felt it would have added more unnecessary stuff to the story. I'm having enough trouble keeping up with the women I've already given him and his kids.**

**Moving on, the three baddies in this chapter. Hifu (woman A), Nariko (woman B), and the titan-sized Z. I have created extensive backgrounds to each of these characters, as well as the rest of the group I've created. There's the mention of the Boss, and 'the twins' that Nariko mentioned, so there's six members right there. How many more are there? Well, only the writers AzureKing or Orpheus will recognize this group if they happen to read this chapter. Note, the original profile of Orpheus Kidwell was hacked and stolen, so you'll have to find his new profile Orpheus Michael Kidwell.**

**FINAL NOTE: Since this is twenty years in the future, there will be OCs, like the canon characters' children, etc. The only canon people of the Konoha 12 that I've really finalized was Hinata and Lee. It's a crack pairing in my mind but I'll run with it.**

**However, whether it be their kids or someone completely unrelated to them, you can make an OC for this story, BUT YOU HAVE TO SEND IT VIA PM or through a friend's PM. I don't want some jackass reporting my story for breaking some gay rule to the shit-faced admins, specifically the ones who don't investigate a report before flippin' deleting a story and suspending an account. I lost alot of good stories and authors on this site because of that crap.**

**I will read over your OCs but they have to be well-written and detailed. If I like them but think they are too strong, I will weaken them to a reasonable point and let them work their way up to a point where they reach their final moments, whether that be by death or me just not having anymore scenes for them. The list is the usual: Name, Moniker (alias), Age, Height (use feet and inches, not damn centimeters), Weight (use pounds, not Kgs), Origin, Affiliations, Personality, Blood lines (No Sharingans, Rinnegans), Specializations (close-range/long range, Jutsus, Stealth, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, etc), Weapons (remember that this is a bit more steampunk so anything from kunai to freakin' steam powered armor), Back story (As original as you can make it but it has to coincide with my event table), Likes, Dislikes, Goals for the future.**

**That's it for this long chapter, and long-ass author's note. I hope to hear plenty from everyone.**


End file.
